Mat
Story How Mat was born is unknown even the fact that he even exsists is questionable. Due to him having no true form he fails to realize who he really was in the past. Unlike everyone else Mat was born with his ability. As he was growing up he was getting bored and wanted to go somewhere else. And he found a place to go:Hakurei Heaven. He was constantly being bored and tried to appear as much events as possible but he couldn't. As he was a bit bored, he went to Hell and built a castle for his home. Nowadays he is really odd and a bit insane due to his ability of true illusion. Personality Mat's true personality is being happy all the time. His happy-go-lucky attitude can brighten up people if the person is being down. But he is really susceptible to words...infact some words trigger him so much he begins to despair because of that. It's rather common. In reality he is shy and can't say what he wants to say. Because he'd get judged because of what he says. Mat lies alot when it comes to his friends. He wants to impress his friends. But those are all lies made my his illusion ability. In the end he is just a cinammon roll who might just be a shota (Male Loli). But when you make him sad or just say something he doesn't have...he just turns into depression mode. He has alot of personalities but happy is mostly used because of his lies. Power True Illusion His ability to manipulate illusions are so powerful he is considered to be the best user of the ability. It's a really powerful tool to handle, and that may drive him insane because he can do anything with that type of illusion. Mat is really skilled in this abilitiy to the point that people think that the dragon is his true form and that he is a shapeshifter not an illusionist. So it's the "TRUE" Illusion. It can kill too if needed. But normally Mat doesn't use this ability. Because he thinks he is too strong with that. No True Form Mat has no true form due to his ability of True Illusion. He still searches for his true form but it ends up in failure. He is said to be a "nue". A being without a true form. Danmaku Everyone has this ability. Even Mat has it because we're in a crossover with Touhou. Thing Mat's danmaku style as a Maze. He is quite hard to fight in Danmaku. Using Personas + Moon Tarot Card Somehow Mat can use the illusion of a persona. No one can really see that it's real or not. Though he is strongly associated with the Moon tarot card. Because he lies alot. Appearance Mat currently looks like a Blue Fae dragon with Purple Wings from Flight Rising. Other forms include an anthromorphic Dragon,a human, and any animal and their anthro counterpart you can think of. He can even turn into other characters but he doesn't do that quite often. Relationships Any Reimus,Yuukas: Mat hates Reimus and Yuukas for 2 reasons. #1 Their Personalities. #2 They destroy anything they want for some selfish reason. Like they did with his castle 2 times. And 1 was Okuu but it was SA's plot so he isn't that mad about Okuu's explosion. Residents of Demon Castle: Mat gets along with the residents of his castle. But for some reason Aurus,Dean and Flametalon are the only ones in the castle. He's weirded out by the fact that 4 people are in a giant castle. But he enjoys the company of the 3 people.Aurus and Flametalon as his brothers, Dean as a new addition to the Demon Castle cast. Though Mat makes some weird shenanigans they join it too. Shadoa and Aquamarine He thinks they are the only visitors to his castle. This is true though there is Aquamarine visiting sometimes. Shadoa always eats the cake before going for the main dish. This annoys Mat a bit but he doesn't mind honestly. That one time Shadoa,Pokesonic and Aquamarine destroyed the inside of the castle he wasn't mad. But it cost him a bit of money, he faked money from his ability. Pokesonic He kinda likes Poke's kindness towards him. But his lying doesn't get him far. Kind of a niche situation. Mat asks Poke to come with him for some conversations and stuff like that. They encountered a kid that Mat remembers (might be new plot). He doesn't want to remember the kid because...reasons. Trivia * Mat often gets forgotten thus Mat is always a bit sad. * Mat is a shortening for Matexd101 but the player cannot use his real username because he doesn't like his username be his OC name. * Mat had an alpha version of himself, Yoshirou the Card Maniac. Category:Character